Loving my godfather
by troyandgabriellafan34567
Summary: HIIII! My name is Alison Potter and I'm totally in love with my godfather SIRIUS BLACK! Ginny Weasley told me to seduce him and that's what i will do! In theory a 2shot but if you guys like it i could make a long fic! REVIEW and tell me what you think! Rated M for LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Im sooo fucking nervous! Today I'm going to try and seduce my godfather Sirius Black! OMG I hope he likes me back! A few weeks ago we made a plan…

"What!?" Hermione shouted horrified when I told her "but he is 36, he is too old for you!" she continued to shout at me her eyes the size of oranges.

"I think it's cute!" Ginny said smiling at me.

"But-but he's your godfather Ali!" Hermione said lowering her voice.

"I just said I have a crush on him Hermione, it's not like we're dating!" I said raising my voice. " I wish we were though…" I sighed.

"Awwwwww" Ginny cooed "I think he likes you Allie!"

"I don't think so im his godaughter, his best friend's daughter!"

"Well he's your godfather and you like him anyways! Besides he might like you and don't say anything because of that!" Ginny said excitedly. "Plus yesterday night when you wore that sexy pijama I saw him checking you out!"

""You're saying that to make me feel better!"

"No im not! I would never do that to you!" i looked at her not entirely convinced. "You know what? Im gonna prove it to you!" she said standing up from her bed.

"Oh! NO, no, no, no!" said Hermione standing up too, "You are not making her try to seduce him! She must forget him, he's too old…"

"Ermmmm… Guys im still here ya know?" i said interrupting Hermione. They both ignored me and kept ranting about what I should do. "GUYYYYYYS!" I shouted shuting them both up. "I will decide what to do myself! And right now what i want to do is try to seuce him! I don't fuckin care if he's older! It's worth taking a shot!"

"Yaaaaay!" Ginny shouted happily!

"Ughhhhh! Fine!" Hermione said giving up!

"So what are we wating for?!" Ginny shouted "Let's start planning it!"

Everyone is out for the day in grindmauld place, the Wesleys have all gone home, Remus is prepearing for the upcoming fullmoon, Hermione is visiting her grand parents, and the order members are… well doing order's stuff. So it only leaves me and Sirius in the house. Ginny, Hermione and me have been planning this for weeks, Hermione was a bit reluctant at first but soon enough she got excited too. I am nervous as hell, I have never tried to seduce a guy in my life! Normally guys ask me out and try to seduce me not the other way round!

I walk down the stairs with the sexy outfit Ginny picked for me, it is a black strapless really short dress. I porpously trip the last few steps and shout as much as i can when Walburga Black's (Sirius's mother) starts screaming like a crazy woman. Obviously Sirius comes rushing to me.

"SHUT IT!" he screams at his mother and pulling me up gently. "Are you ok?" he askes concerned.

"OMG! She scared me so much, i wasn't expecting that, look!" I said putting he's hand over my heart so it touches slightly my breast. "My heart is beating so so fast!" and it's true but not for the reasons he tinks… I feel him stiffen inmediately as his eyes widen. He quickly pulls away though, but not before he takes a long look at my breasts. I smile inocently and hug him, I feel his heart beat fast and i smile to myself. When i finally let go I smile inocently at him and go and sit by the roaring fire, i can feel his eyes on me and i smile once again. "Are you coming Siri?" I say smiling seductively at him.

"Yeah…" is the only thing he manages to say, he walks towards me and sits at the other end of the couch.

"So Siri," I say as I move closer to him, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," he manages to mutter.

"Im so so happy to be here, beeing with the Dursleys sucks, plus I get to see you," i say winking at him, getting even closer.

"Im happy to hear that, I like to see you too!" he says grinning at me, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. I put my head on his lap and sigh and my hand over the bulge in his pants. My eyes widen as I realise, OMG! I made him HARD. Stay cool Allison, just like Ginny said STAY COOL! Instead of listening to my own brain which screamed AWKWARD! I listened to Ginny's voice STAY COOL! So instead of running away, I slowly look up at him and smile seductively, wink stand up and walk away swaying my hips sexily.

I feel Sirius eyes on my back and suddenly i hear him walk towards me, my heart is beating fast and before i know it he is kissing me hard on the lips.

**DUN DUN DUN… **

**Liked it, hated it? TELL ME ;)**

**Bear in mind english isn't my first language so if there's spelling or gramar mistakes don't be too mean and please do tell!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I plan on only doing a few more chapters but if you like it I could make it a multi chaptered fic! So please do tell! :) **

**- LAG FROM HEAVEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii guys firstly I wanted to thank **_**Tina**_** for being my first review! It made me so happy when I saw you had reviewed. Secondly Id like to thank **_**yokosfangirl, potter-granger-mad, Gemma945 and GhostShadow1312**_** for either favouring my story, story alerts and favorite author. Thank you so much you all get virtual cookies! I would appreciate reviews too it keeps me writing! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PD. (In the last chapter I totally forgot of the disclaimer so here it goes!)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter Jo does**!

* * *

Where the hell am I? I look around me and see that i'm not in my bedroom but sirius's, I look at my side and see Sirius sleeping peacefully and suddenly i remember last night's events…

_I moan into his mouth as one of his calloused, rough hands grabs my breast and the other goes down to grab my butt. I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes me roughly to the wall. I slide my hands through his tonned chest, pulling up his shirt, as he takes off my dress. Suddenly both his hands are at my butt as he starts to plant butterfly kisses on my face,then neck each time getting lower and lower until he reaches my breasts. With one bite he breaks my bra which fall to the floor. Before I even know it he is sucking my nipple, bitting it doing things no other man had done to me. I wasn't a virgin but no one had never made me feel like that._

"_Sirius…" i say between moans. When I say his name again his eyes widen as if he has seen a ghost. Suddenly he drops me on the floor looking scared._

"_What am I doing? I can't do this, James… this is a mistake" he says standing up and leaving me there. As I realise what has happened a teardrop falls down my cheek. He doesn't want me, he said it was a mistake. As the thought crosses my mind more and more tears start falling until Ginny's voice comes to my mind._

"_**He might regret it but only because he feels guilty, guilty he loves his best friend's dauhter so don't feel like he doesn't want you, he's just scared. Go after him if necessary tell him you want him, tease him but don't let him go."**_

_I stand up quickly and go up to his room where i'm sure he is. I knock on the door and without waiting for an answer I come in. I see him laying down on the bed looking at the celing. He doesn't look at me, he just stays there. I go up to him as flirty as I can and straddle his waist. _

"_Alli Stop," he says still not looking at me._

"_Why?" I say pouting while I try to get his pants of. "I want it, you didn't seem to mind down there…" I say winking at him._

"_Because you're my godaughter, my best friend's daughter, im much much older… I could keep going on all night with reasons," he says trying to get me off of him, but I don't move._

"_Oh, come on Sirius age isn't a problem, my dad isn't here and we are not blood related, and I really really want this," I say as I grind my hips into him making his dick even harder. "Please Siri, I can feel you want me too," I say with a moan. "I need you…" I plead as I start sucking a trail of kisses down his chest, he doesn't complain, instead he moans in pleasure. I pull his pants down to reveal his Stone hard dick. I moan at the sight of it, it's much bigger than I thought it would be and before he can say anything I take him into my mouth._

"_Alli…" he moans, "there right there," he moans loudly. I lick his dick slowly and teasingly and when he is about to cum I pull away to look at him. He is sprawled on the bed with his mouth open. I smile at the sight and before he can complain I start sucking him again, faster this time._

"_Alli, im goin- ahhh" he moans as he cums into my mouth. I swallow it all and before I know it he is hard again. He tries to roll us over but I push him onto the bed again, smirking at him. I get off my panties and position myself on his hard dick, he places his hands on my hips and pulls me down, taking his entire lenght inside me. I start riding him slowly, teasingly and most of all lovingly but he has had enough and with his hands still on my hips starts to guide me up and down fast and hard. I push down in sinc with him, moaning his name._

"_Yes, yes, yes, faster Alli" Sirius moans making me go faster. One of his hands leaves my hip and starts playing with my clit. _

"_OMG Siri yes! Faster!" I scream._

"_Alli im gonna cum!" he says between moans, and a couple of thrusts later we cum toguether moaning loudly. I let myself fall on top of him exhausted. We stayed like that for a few minutes before i rolled over. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. And like that we fall asleep._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks for Reading!:)**

**- LAGFROMHEAVEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so so sorry for not updating sooner I've just had problems with my Internet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored etc. This is supposed to be the last chapter but if anyone wants more please tell me! **

**WARNING: this has mature content that's why the story is rated M! Fon't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own harry potter! :( **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I smiled at the memory and just stay there looking at Sirius, I couldn't believe I had had the guts to do what I did. I hope he wouldn't ignore what happened or regret it. I saw him stir and open his eyes groggily.

"Morning," I say smiling at him. At first, he looked at me confused, then it changed to realization, to happiness and of what guilt? I sighed as my suspicious where confirmed, he regretted sleeping with me, and that hurt, it really did.

"We shouldn't have done that," he said looking at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Don't say that Sirius, if we both want it why shouldn't we?!" I said angrily.

"Because its wrong Ali, I'm you're godfather and much older…"

"WHO CARES IF YOU'RE MY FUCKING GODFATHER, I LOVE YOU AND AGE SHOULDN'T MATTER!" I said losing it. He looked at me wide eyed with his mouth slightly open. "WHAT?!" I screamed at him not knowing what was happening.

"You, You what…?" I looked at him confused when it hit me…OMG I had told him I loved him…OMG, OMG, OMG! I didn't know what to do so I ran. Ran until I reached my room and threw myself in bed.

It was well passed after lunchtime when Sirius knocked on my door.

"Go away," I say to him moodily, hiding my face into my pillow.

"Come on Alli you haven't eaten all day, you surly must be hungry!" he said through the door.

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" I said, my stomach grumbling.

"You're stomach doesn't say the same…" he said coming in. I sat up to look at him when I realized I didn't have any clothes on. I blushed furiously and covered myself with my hands. " Sorry, sorry! I'll just umm go…" he said going out the room as fast as he could. I sighed and let myself fall on the bed. Oh my… this was going to be an awkward day… I threw on the first I saw and went downstairs to eat lunch cause I really was starving.

When I arrived to the kitchen Sirius was in only his grey pajama pants which were low on his hips. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass… my trance was interrupted by Sirius talking to me.

"Ummm… I didn't know you were coming down, I'll go put a shirt on…"

"No!" I shouted, "I mean, yeah okay!" I quickly corrected. He just stared at me while I blushed furiously and he quickly went up to his room. The da kept getting better and better… I plopped in one of the chairs and waited for him to come back down. He came back down in a few minutes an continued preparing lunch. I was distracted looking at him when a boom was heard. I looked up to see what had happened and saw the entire kitchen including Sirius covered in tomato sauce. I couldn't help laughing, and in a few seconds Sirius and me were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Why didn't you use magic?" I asked between laughs.

"It's more fun the muggle way" he said smiling at me. "Oh, and what do we have here," he said approaching me "it's a girl, and she is completely clean…" before I could escape he grabbed me by the hand and hugged me tightly covering me in tomato sauce too. My heart accelerated because of the closeness, I hoped he wouldn't feel it cause I had enough embarrassments today. I looked up at him and saw him staring at my lips, I wanted to kiss him badly but I didn't want another rejection… it hurt too much. He wasn't letting me go, still looking at my lips, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, all fears forgotten. He kissed me back with the same intensity, and before I knew it I was undressed and seated on the edge of the table with Sirius all over me. He was planting kisses down my neck making me moan and shiver, grabbing my breasts making me moan his name.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and freeing his large cock form his jeans. Before I knew it he was deep inside me, thrusting in and out of me with roughness and need.

"YES, SIRIUS, OOH GOD YES RIGHT THERE!" I shouted when he started massaging my clit. When I was reaching my climax he suddenly pulled out of me making me groan. He turned me around and made me bend over the kitchen table, and started taking me from behind, groaning loudly. He was being rough and hard and I love that.

"Ughhh, Sirius take me harder and faster, go on right there… yeahh! " I moaned.

"You turn me on so much when you dirty talk" he said pushing harder and fater into me.

"Yes Sirius I'm…" I said climaxing. He continued to thrust into me his thrust becoming more erratic until he finally cumed with a loud moan. He laid down on top of me squashing me between him and the table my clit pressing hard into the table, turning me in again. I moaned in pleasure as I started to grind into the table. Sirius saw this and immediately turned me around, making me stand against the table and bent down to lick me. He started running his tongue against my folds occasionally biting my clit, It was heaven. I started to grind into his mouth wanting more of him. Suddenly I felt one of hid fingers go inside me, and then 2 and three and…OMG I was cumin hard, my knees weak. He licked me up and came up to kiss me on the mouth.

He caught me in his arms and carried me to his room picking up our clothes along the way. He laid me down on his bed and hugged me to him.

"Alli?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


End file.
